Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians). The technicians can use any of a variety of non-computerized hand tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical components on a vehicle. While servicing a vehicle, a technician sometimes needs information for diagnosing and/or repairing the vehicle, and for post-repair activities performed to the repaired vehicle. Such technician may use a vehicle information system that provides parameter identifier (PID) values. With hundreds of PIDs being available for each of hundreds of different types of vehicles, the technician may not know which PIDs are applicable or helpful for diagnosing a particular symptom for a particular vehicle. This may lead to a technician guessing which PIDs should be requested to diagnose the symptom. If the technician guesses incorrectly, the technician may not see PID values that would lead to a quicker and more accurate diagnosis of the symptom. In that situation or in another situation, the technician does not have the ability to obtain a filtered list of PID values based on repair order data, past user selection of PID values and/or anomalous PID values.